Chicken Soup
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Yaoi-ish. SeiferxZell. Selphie has a festival and Zell gets stuck being the mascot, Seifer has the choice as to what animal he wants his lover to be. In my defence I was bored when I wrote this.
1. Default Chapter

Chicken Soup

Part One

-

Selphie had organized a festival around the annual Balamb football match. All the girls were busy helping her with the planning and setting up food stall and things, Squall had allowed her to set up a garden cheerleaders team everything was great except the guys really weren't pulling their weight. She made up a list of things we still needed and headed for the cafeteria where her friends seemed to be living these days.

The resident cowboy grinned at her and waved her over to sit on his lap. "Hey guys!"

"Selphie, how's the festival going?"

"Great but I wondered if you guys could help me out with- oh just little things."

The two blondes opposite them gave her a suspicious look. Seifer and Zell sat side by side not too close so people would think anything of it and close enough so the taller man could place a hand on his secret lover's knee without anyone seeing it.

"Not out yet?" She whispered.

"We'll get there." Seifer shrugged. "What did you want us to do? Nothing bad is it?"

"No nothing too terrible but…. Zell I thought you would be perfect to be a football mascot."

"A WHAT!?"

"A mascot, you'll have to dress up in some sort of costume and dance around but no one will know it's you."

Seifer started to laugh. "Oh I can just picture it now!"

"Really?" Selphie squealed. "Great because I want you to pick a costume for Zell to wear, some sort of animal I think would be good."

"HIM?! You want me to wear something that he chose? No way!"

"Come on Chickie it'll be fun!"

"He'll dress me up in something stupid!"

Irvine chuckled. "How come we have to suffer? What about Squall and Nida?"

She grinned. "Oh I'm sure I'll find something for them to do." She rubbed her hands together like a bad guy in a batman movie or something.

"What about Mr. Cowboy?"

"Oh Irvy can help me with decorations."

The other two stared. "That's it? Why do we have to make idiots of ourselves and he gets off easy?"

She looked sheepish. "Well there was one thing you could do for me?"

Her lover raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I need some people to serve food in the ballroom after the game, the fans will be going to eat there."

"I thought the food was being served outside on the stalls?"

"It is that's the family picnic, the ballroom is late food, adults only."

"Adult only?"

"Yeah no kids to get in the way."

"So it's just serving food right? No surprises?"

She looked sheepish. "Only your outfit."

"Outfit? Don't I get to wear a tux?"

"No I want you to be a cowboy and don't worry Nida will help you."

Seifer looked amused. "What about Squall?"

"Oh I don't know if I should tell you, he might run away if he knows what he has to do."

Seifer grinned. "You can tell us, we won't tell honest."

"Well one of my cheerleaders dropped out at the last minute and I have a spare costume."

The boys burst out laughing. "Oh I can so can picture Squall in a girl's cheerleading outfit, glaring at the crowd as the others have those fake cheesy grins." Seifer said excitedly.

"Doesn't Seifer get something to do? After Zell's got his costume, what then?"

"He's the mascot leader, he leads the mascot out onto the pitch and then on the tour."

"Tour?" Zell said looking frightened.

"Yeah for all the guests in Balamb and garden, you can do that right?"

Seifer grinned again. "Oh this gets better and better."

IIiiII

Dressing up.

"AHHHH!"

Selphie excused herself from the people who are helping with the food to hurry down to the small room that she had made the changing room. All the boys were in there at the same time. She opened the door, hearing Seifer's laughter echoing round the garden.

"Oh." She bit her lip.

"You can laugh Selphie we all have." Irvine said as he stared at poor Zell.

"It's very…. Appropriate." she giggled.

"W-What? How? I am not a chicken!"

"You are now!"

They all laughed again.

The little blonde stood with wings folded in a great brown speckled hen suit. His eyes are visible through the open beak. He turned on his lover, pointing at him. "I don't know what you're laughing at Seifer, you're not getting laid for months!"

Irvine laughed at Seifer's expression, the grin disappeared so quickly. "What? But- I'm just kidding… and besides you can't last that long without sex!"

"Aren't you guys going to get dressed then?" He looked over at everyone else.

Selphie handed Nida and Irvine their waiter outfits for the adult only dinner.

"AHH!"

Zell grinned. "Whose laughing now huh?"

"Cowboys you said, how many cowboys wear something like this?" Nida pulled out the leather thong, cowboy boots, waistcoat, holster and cowboy hat.

"Well I made some adjustments but that's why it's adult only, you see?"

Both boys frowned including Irvine and he usually liked to get his kit off.

"Put it on, you might like it?"

"I doubt it." Nida did as he was told though and the cowboy followed suit, turning their backs as they put on the thongs.

"And Squall?"

The brunette glared at her and sighed, taking off his shirt in one motion and struggling into the red strappy top, it was really tight, his muscles showing through it making him look more built than he really was. He pulled off his boots and pants and stepped into the blue shirt pulling it up and attaching it at the waist. Finally he put on the white tennis shoes and curtsied for them.

Seifer wolf-whistled him. The other two were also done, Squall looked his lover up and down as did Nida.

"Sexy." They both said at once.

"That's not fair!"

They all looked round at Zell. "What's not?"

"No one's going to say that about me, I'm just a chicken."

"We always knew that Chickie."

"Shut up Seifer!"

IIiiII

The crowd was really huge, cheering for their team. Both teams lined up for the Balamb national anthem and the Trabian national anthem, then the Balamb mascot was brought out with his wings folded. The mascot leader gave the bird a kick.

"Ahh!"

"Smile for the crowd Chickie."

"Don't call me that, or people will know it's me!"

The chicken was led around the pitch twice and they sat on a bench and Seifer pointed up to where the cheer leaders with coming on. "Hey chickie, want to see something funny." He pointed to the last cheer leader that followed the others onto the pitch. "I hope Squall's been practicing his spelling."

The girls smiled prettily at the crowd the last cheer leader glared murderously at everyone and lined up with the others.

--


	2. Last bit

Chicken Soup

Part Two - Festival madness continues

By Purple Penguin

Selphie smiled sheepishly as one of the cheerleaders, the strange hairy legged one stormed off through the crowd complaining all the way.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I do apologize for that, someone obviously hasn't been brushing up on their spelling."

The crowd laughed politely.

"I'll sort out this little problem then be right with you." She got off the box that she had to stand on so the crowd could see her and hurried over to the eight remaining cheerleaders.

"Selphie we have three more players to announce and we're a girl down."

The brunette paused in thought for a second there looked up seeing a familiar face in the crowd. "Zell!" She yelled, hurrying over.

The chicken looked up. "Huh?"

"I have a job for you."

Seifer who held the lead that was attached to the collar around Zell's neck smiled suspiciously. "He'd already the chicken, what else are you going to do?"

"Well- You're so good in classes with English and spelling and stuff I thought I should- congratulate you."

Zell blinked in confusion. "Um- Thank you?"

"Now come on!" She ripped the lead out of Seifer's hand and led the chicken towards the stage and stood him in complete chicken suit next to eight confused looking girls.

"But- But Selphie?!" One of them protested as the brunette hurried back to her box. "Ladies and gentlemen sorry for the delay but we are now ready to continue." She pointed to the stage. "With the help of Charlie the cheerleading chicken-" The spotlight fell on Zell who squirmed looking panic stricken.

"-We can get on with it."

The girls hesitated looking between themselves and at Zell then shrugged.

"Wait! What do I do?"

The blonde girl that Zell knew as the library girl's friend handed him a pair of pom poms. "You're the mascot so you can stand-" She moved him to the front edge of the stage. "Here and wave these." She gestured to the pom poms. "When we're finished spelling a word, okay?"

The chicken nodded.

"Oh! And we have to spell Christopher as well you can do the last two letters because I'll letting you off doing the other two words okay?"

"Christopher but just you just spell Chris?"

She gave him a disapproving look. "That's not very professional."

"Professional? You're not business women you're fucking cheerleaders!"

She folded her arms and glared at him and he returned it.

The girl went over to the others so they could do their thing and Zell stood there uncomfortably hiding behind his pom poms. They spelt a name then looked over at him, the spot light over his head as he froze in terror.

"Zell!" One of the girls hissed.

Another girl gestured to her own pom poms as a hint of what to do next.

The chicken managed to move his arms slightly just enough to ever so slightly shake the pom poms.

They stared at him, seemingly waiting for more but then gave up on the waiting and continued dancing; the spot light quickly left the frightened chicken.

Zell's eyes widened as the girls started to spell the long name that he was to join in with. How do you spell with your arms? He could manage a Y and an M and maybe even a C and an A but- What letters did he have again? O and R right? Well O didn't seem too hard but how to do a R. Was this capital letters or little letters?

He snapped out of it to see the girls waiting for him to do the last two letters.

"Um-" He mimed O with his wings. "Um- O?" He half whispered.

The crowd sniggered but the girls looked annoyed.

"What?"

"E! Not O!"

He blinked. "Really? Oh! He paused. "How'd you do Es?"

The head cheerleader growled in annoyance, while the crowd got impatient. "Get on with it!" Someone yelled.

The chicken placed wings on his hips and looked out to the crowd. "If you think you can do any better than you get out here and do it yourself!"

The head cheerleader gave him a head shove sending him flying off the stage and to grass in a heap. Seifer grabbed the lead and led him away, looking back at the angry cheerleaders.

"Well that's nice, you try to do someone a favour and look what happens." Zell muttered.

"Squall?! Are you sure this is necessary? Fuck them, don't go back!" Nida leant on the side of Zell's wardrobe as Squall knelt half in front and half inside it with clothes flying in all directions. The brunette had leapt off the cheerleader stage, being unhappy with the uniform after two many curious little boys had looked up his skirt. His lover had said he liked the uniform, wanting him to keep it to wear it in private with no underwear underneath. He'd almost been thrown out at this suggestion. Squall had decided to replace the red long skirt with baggy shorts and as Zell wore lots of baggy shorts his room was the first place to look.

"No, no, no, no I'm not backing out like a coward, the rest of you accepted your fate and I'm not backing down."

The pilot sighed, watching the clothes get flung around the room.

"AHA!" Squall crawled backwards out of the wardrobe with a pair of bright red jeans.

"Are you sure Selphie will let her cheerleaders wear jeans?"

"Well if she doesn't I won't have to do it and it won't be me backing it's be her own fault!" He changed into the baggy shorts and looked down at the navy strappy top. "I have a navy tee, should put that on or should keep this?"

His lover smirked. "You know me; I say keep the girly top."

Squall his head. "What is it with you and putting me in a dress?"

"You're less scary that way."

"You think I'm scary?"

Nida scoffed. "Squall you even made Raijin cry."

"Raisin's a pussy!" He put his trainers back on. "Let's go!"

Zell had been given a second chance after a bit of practice and was actually being into it. Seifer smirked beside Selphie. "I always wanted to date a cheerleader."

She giggled in response, jumping up and down to encourage Zell. She stopped jumping when she saw Squall coming back. "What's he doing back here?"

The scarred brunette looked up at the stage and his eyes narrowed.

Nida glanced at his lover. "That's good isn't it? Now you don't have to do it, Zell's got the short straw."

"He's got my job!"

"But you never wanted to do it!"

"That was before! Now it's personal!"

Selphie's jaw dropped as Squall scrambled up onto the stage. "What the hell is he doing? He left!"

The brunette grabbed the pom poms back from the chicken. "Hey! Squall, what are you doing?!"

"I'm back now, so you can leave!"

The chicken glared at him "But you left and I took over. I'm good at it!"

Squall gave the shorter man a shove. "Well I'm prettier than you!"

Zell slapped Squall with his wings. "Well-" He paused to think. "I've got a bigger dick than you." He grinned, pleased with his last minute insult.

Squall blinked "How do you know?"

"I've seen you in the cadet shower loads of times."

"Oh." Then the brunette's eyes narrowed again. "You're the mascot, I'm the cheerleader. Get off the stage!" As he said the last bit he shoved the chicken towards the edge of the stage.

Zell's chicken feet wobbled on the edge, just getting his balance back and scowled at Squall. "You almost made me fall!"

"Almost isn't good enough!" He shoved Zell harder.

The shorter man wrapped himself around Squall so they fell together, rolling around beating the hell out of each other.

Zell had so much padding that Squall did no damage to him at all and Zell couldn't form fists and could only slap his wings at Squall.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Selphie yelled as Nida dragged his lover back and Seifer helped up the chicken.

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

Selphie grabbed Zell's wing and pointed him the direction that the Balamb team would appear in soon. "Zell your team are coming out soon so you and Seifer have to walk out with them." She gave them a push in the right direction then turned on Squall. "What the hell was that?"

"I had to go and change my uniform after too many little kids tried to look up my skirt."

"And you attacked Zell because?"

"He took my job!"

She sighed. "Go and join your fellow cheerleaders." She looked at Nida. "You aren't in costume yet; you better hurry and join Irvy!"

The pilot sighed, wishing someone would replace him.

He wandered off and the teams were announced. The Balamb blues came out with Seifer leading Zell out ahead of them. The Trabian Trebles came out with a white snow lion leading the way waving to the crowd. The teams lined up opposite each other for the national anthem. The lion grinned appreciatively at Zell, winking at him.

The blonde blinked and tugged on Seifer's sleeve.

"What?"

"He winked at me." He pointed to the lion but when Seifer looked up the dark face visible through the lion's mouth was stony and stared ahead for the Trabian anthem. Seifer gave Zell a funny look and turned away. The dark skinned man grinned at Zell once Seifer had looked away.

While the game was going on Seifer and Zell sat on the bench both trying not to fell asleep, either was into football. Seifer had suggested going into changing rooms to fool around but Selphie had welded Zell into his chicken suit and he didn't know how to get out.

After the game Seifer wandered around the pitch looking for Zell whom he had lost at some point. He found him hiding around the cheerleading stage.

"There you are, what are you doing down there?"

"Shh, not so loud!" He hissed. "That stupid lion has been chasing me since to the end of the game!"

Seifer frowned. "I haven't seen him, are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"Are you saying you don't think anyone else could find me attractive?" He sighed. He doesn't do anything when you're watching!" He pointed to the crowd stands. "Go and stand over there and watch me."

Seifer looked doubtfully but did as he was told, watching the little blonde out of one eye. Zell crept out of the space he had been hiding in and carefully walked across the pitch. The lion leapt out from behind some crates where he had been hiding.

Zell shrieked and spirited across the pitch with the lion hot on his heels. "SEIFER!!"

The taller blonde laughed at first until his lover tripped and the lion hungrily leapt on top of him. Seifer's eyes narrowed and he stalked across the pitch, grabbing the lion by the mane and dragged him across the grass. A Trabian player saw what was happening to their mascot and ran out tackling Seifer. The little blonde kicked the player in the balls then got jumped on again by the lion. More players joined in, followed by the Balamb players. One of them threw a show into the crowd hitting a man who joined in and soon everyone, the crowd, the players, the cheerleaders were fighting.

Selphie paced up and down on the stage. "Hey! Hello?! What are you doing? Stop that! Listen to me!"

Squall was the only other person on the stage, unarmed but still desperately protecting the unarmed petite girl as she tried desperately to get their attention.

Irvine and Nida in full thong cowboy suits ran following by a girl whose hand never strayed far from Nida's ass. The pilot slapped it away from the hundredth time. "For the last time. I. AM. GAY."

Irvine stared at the pitch. "Whoa! What the hell is going on?!"

Everyone was on the pitch and beating the crap out of each other. The girl who was following Nida pointed to the stage. "Look!"

"Selphie?" Irvine asked, seeing his girlfriend brandishing a megaphone that was doing no good whatsoever.

"Squall?" Nida asked, seeing the brunette kicked person after person off the edge of the stage that tried to climb up. He then reached out a hand and pulled a rather battered looking chicken out of the crowd, stuffing falling out of the costume.

"Let's go!"

The three of them went round the back of the stage.

"Selphie!" Irvine called, holding up his Exeter.

The petite girl took the weapon and aimed it at the sky, firing twice.

The crowd slowly stopped all movement and looked around for whoever fired the gun.

"Now that I have your attention!" She yelled through the megaphone. "The game's over, finished, fineato! All non garden residents go home before I have Shiva escort you out!"

The crowd paused for a second then groaned in disappointment, people heading for either the coast where ships where waiting or towards the town. The cadets and Seeds just calloused on the pitch.

Seifer stared up at the sky, Zell hurried out of his chicken suit and ran down to see if his lover was okay. The taller blonde groaned when a body curled up behind him.

"Well- that was fun." He said.

end


End file.
